


Maybe it's all part of a plan

by Dylissa14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, F/M, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Human Alec Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec AU, Past Abuse, Protective Magnus Bane, Sibling Love, Strangers to Lovers, Twilight References, Vampire Diaries References, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylissa14/pseuds/Dylissa14
Summary: Idris is a small, unimpressive, rainy town in the North. Everything's seems normal, until mysterious things start to happen. Local people are talking about legends of dark creators: vampires, werewolves-Alec was never the kind of person who believed in mystery, but when he moves to Idris to live with his mother and his sibling he begins to doubt...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and welcome to my first fanfiction here! It's going to be a Malec One- obviously- and i hope you like it. There will be some references of Twilight and Vampire Diaries, but it's not going to be the same story.  
> I hope you enjoy! :) 
> 
> PS. English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize if there are any mistakes!

Alec pulled the suitcase behind him as he climbed the stairs to the front door. It was a rainy day in Idris, the sky was dark and grey and the rain poured constantly. The drive here was fast and silent, the taxi driver apparently wasn’t much of a talker, but Alec was happy about it, because he wasn’t either. He just stared out of the window, the landscape from the airport to the house where this mother and his siblings live was as boring and grey as Idris itself. 

Idris was a small town in the North. It was the type of town where everybody knows everybody and rumors go around like a forest fire. Alec was sure that about half of the people already knew who he was. He just hoped that they didn’t know why he was here. After his parents divorced his mother had chosen this city to live for. Alec didn’t know if there was any other reason than the job offer to live in that kind of town, but apparently his mother like it here. The divorce was now about 5 years ago. 5 years since Alec hadn’t seen his mother and his sibling in person. And hell, he missed them. After their parents divorced they fought at court, neither of them willing to give up their kids. After many screaming’s, tears and threats Alec volunteered to live with his father. They never had a good relationship, his father was always the kind of person, who pushed his kids harder and harder, who was easily disappointed, even for small reasons, and believed in the hard kind of education. Alec didn’t want to live with their father, especially not without his siblings and without his mother, who would always be the kinder one, trying to sooth their fathers behavior in any possible way. But even if Alec was scared to leave, he was more scared, that if he doesn’t volunteer either Jace of Izzy were going to be forced to go. And that was something he would never allow to happen. Even if he was only fourteen when he made that decision, his sibling were the one thing he loved the most in the world. They were close, much closer than other siblings in their age and Alec would do everything for them. And if that means to go live with their father, so they could live in peace with their mother, than that’s it. 

He signed and shivered when a raindrop touches the skin in his neck, as he arrived at the door and rang the bell. The weather was terrible, but he didn’t mind. He never was the type of person who preferred the sun over the rain. In Phoenix, where he lived with his father, it was always hot and sunny and Alec was kind of happy to stay somewhere were apparently the sun only showed up three days a year. At least when he could trust the words of the taxi driver, who had grumble about the steady rain. The only words they chanced the whole thirty minutes’ drive. 

“Alec”, his mother opened the door and pulled him in her arms without waiting a second. He was a bit overwhelmed, never being a person enjoying hugs and big greetings. 

“Hey Mom”, he whispered and relaxed in the motherly embrace. He had missed her, even though they never had a deep relationship. But she was his mothers, always tried to protect her children from their harsh father and after what happened in Phoenix the was just relieved to be with her. 

“I’m so happy your back, baby boy”, she hugged him a little closer before she pulled back and held him in distance. “How are you? You look so pale.”, she said worried and patted this cheek gently. 

“I’m fine, Mom”, he said and gave her a small smile, even though he knew it doesn’t reach his eyes. When he had learnt one thing while living in Phoenix with his father it was how to hide how he really felt. 

She eyed him a few more seconds, before stepping aside and grabbing his suitcase.   
“I hope your hungry. I made lasagna, thought maybe it is still your favorite”, she pulled him into the small house and closed the door behind him.   
His skin tingled slightly at the warm air inside of the house and he just realized how cold he was. 

“Thanks Mom, that sounds great”, he replied and looked around. The colors were warm and friendly, the walls plastered with pictures and Alec didn’t bother to hide this smile, when he spot a picture of him with Jace and Izzy. 

“Where are they?”, he asked and pointed at the picture, looking around to see if he can spot them somewhere.   
His mother smiled knowingly at him and touched his arm. He pulled away without even realizing it und looked at her questioningly. 

“They’re at a friend’s house. I guess they should be home within half an hour. You’re earlier than we expected”

Alec tried to hide his disappointment. He knew his mother was right, he was early, but he had hoped so bad to see this siblings when he arrives. They had hold contact over the years, talked thought the phone and skype and texted each other, but it wasn’t the same. And even if he had told himself over the years that it wasn’t that bad without them and that they were happy here, he missed them like crazy every single day. 

“I show you your room, then you can get settled and when Jace and Izzy are back home, we have dinner. Unfortunately I had to take the shift this evening at the police station, I hope you don’t mind. But I think you three have so much to catch up, you probably aren’t gonna notice that I’m not here”, she smiled and pointed to the stairs. “Your room is upstairs”. 

The room his mother showed him was small and simple, but Alec liked it. There wasn’t much in it, a simple closed, a desk and a bed, but it was everything he needed.   
“Thanks Mom”, he said and sat down on the bed. The bed sheets had a dark blue color, his favorite. 

It was an uncomfortable silence, this mother watching him while he was watching his new room was awkward and Alec shrugged slightly trying to soothe his discomfort. 

“Alec…what happened with your father…I’m so sorry”, she sounded heartbroken and sad and Alec tensed immediately. It was nothing he wanted to talk about, he was almost relieved when his mother didn’t mentioned it earlier, but he should have known that she would want to talk about it. Of course she would. He hadn’t talked to anybody about this. After it happened he went into shock, he didn’t remember much of the pain, the punching and the screaming. His memories were foggy and kind of haze, he only remembered pieces and short episodes of his father’s rage. After walking in on him kissing a boy he was exasperated. Alec had seen his father plenty of times in anger and rage, but never he had seen such expression on this face. The eyes so dark, almost black, filled with so much hate and disgust that Alec though he couldn’t breathe. Even though he didn’t remember much of the punishment of this father for being gay and kissing a boy, he remember his words. Which was even worse than the physical abuse. Alec always had had self- doubts. He never was satisfied and always though less about himself. But hearing this father saying these things about him was shattering. And in some point he started to believe him.   
After it happened Alec waited a week. A week full of hurtful words, glares full of disgust and hate. A week he told himself over and over again that he could live with it. That his father was right, that he had to be punished for what he did, that he deserved it. But he couldn’t stand it. So after the most horrible week of his whole life he quit, weak as he was. At least that’s what this father told him.   
He called his mother, trying so hard not to burst in tears. He told her what had happened and begged her to move over. His mother was furious and after she told him she would buy a plane ticket for the next morning, the screaming started again. His father screamed to this mother over the phone over more than two hours. Two hours were Alec stayed in his bedroom, curled up in a ball, the blanket all over himself, trying to hide from the world and shaking because of the fear his father would come upstairs to let go his anger. 

“It’s not your fault”, he said quietly and tried to give her a soothing smile, even though he felt horrible.   
“It is”, she starred at him with teary eyes and let out a shaky breath. “I should never have let you move in with him. It was my fault that you even were there. But I want you to know that I disagree with him. Being gay is nothing wrong. I love you, Alec, no matter what. And I want you to know that I am proud of you and that I will support you in everything”. She wiped her cheek, tears streaming down her face “I just want you to be happy again”. 

“Thank you Mom”, he said, his throat tight and he felt the tears prickle behind his eyelids. “I love you”, he said, reaching for her hand and squeezing it tightly. 

She smiled at him, squeezing his hand back, before letting go.   
“I go downstairs, so you can unpack your things”. He nodded and followed her with his eyes as she stepped out of his room and closed the door. Releasing his breath he let himself sink back on the bed, starring at the ceiling. Maybe this is going to be a new start, he thought. Hoping that it would be this way.


	2. Chapter 2

„Alec, oh my god“, Izzy screams and launched herself on him. Alec didn’t even had the time to get up from the bed, before his sister was all over him. Her hair was everywhere, her tiny body pressed against his chest while she clenched her hands in his sweater.

“I missed you so much”, her shoulders were shaking and he could feel the wetness of her tears against his neck. “God, it felt like forever”, she sobbed. Not really knowing what to do he padded awkwardly her back, before he put one hand above her head and stroked her hair gently. 

“I missed you too, Izzy. Can’t tell you how much”, he whispered, breathing in her perfume and the scent of her shampoo. 

“Hey, I want to join that family reunion”, a voice called a little offended and not even seconds later Jace had laced himself next to Alec. His brother wrapped his arms around him and Izzy and squeezed tight. “I missed you so much, buddy” he whispered and pulled Alec a little closer. Closing his eyes for a moment Alec breathed slowly in and out, just enjoying the feeling of his siblings by his side. Even though he didn’t enjoyed hugs in general, being in his siblings arms was all he needed right know. He didn’t even realized how much he needed it until he felt Izzys hands against his neck and Jace’s arms tightly around his torso. 

“I will never let you leave again, I hope you know that”, Izzy sniffed and pulled back, watching him with teary eyes. Her long black eyelashes were wet, the mascara smudged all over her face, but her eyes seem to glow from happiness.  
Alec laughed, “I’m not going anywhere”. 

“You better be right about this”, Jace laughed and pulled his arms away. Turning to his side, face towards Alec he pushed himself up his elbow and eyed Alec up and down. 

Alec felt slightly uncomfortable and shifted under Jaces gaze, as he pushed himself up and leaned against the headboard of the bed. 

“Where were you guys? I was hoping you were the first people I’m going to see when I arrive”, he rubbed his neck with one hand and tried to ignore the way Jace was eying him. He was his best friend, till the time his parents had adopted him. Jace knew him probably better than any other person in the world and he knew that the blonde could tell when something was wrong. But talking about his father and the time in Phoenix was the last thing he wanted to do now. 

“We were at the Frays. Hanging out with Clary and Simon and the others. We didn’t expected you within two hours, so we would have been here if you had arrived on the planed time”, Izzy explained and looked slightly apologizing, as she said legs crossed in front of him on the bed. 

“It’s fine, Izzy”, he smiled. “So how are they? I’m excited to finally meet them”, he asked and thought of all the time where neither Jace nor Izzy could stop talking about their partners. They both started dating around two years ago, but Alec never had the chance to meet Simon and Clary, not even on the phone or screen. 

“They’re fine. Tomorrow in school you’re going to meet them. It’s so exiting”, she pushed a strand of black hair behind her eyes and grinned at him. Alec returned her smile, but frowned when Izzy’s grin dropped and her face turned into a sad expression. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the nod on the door. 

“Hey sweeties. How is the reunion going on?”, Maryse entered the room with a warm smile on her lips at the sight of her three kids launching all over the small bed. 

“Feels like we were never separated”, Izzys says. Maryse smiled, but Alec didn’t miss the sad shadow hushing over her face. 

“Unfortunately they need me at the police station, now. There was an attack and I have to take care of it”, she sighed and leaned heavily against the doorframe. She looked exhausted and tired and it was the first time Alec noticed the dark backs under her eyes. 

“An attack?”, he asked shocked und sat a little more upright, “what kind of attack?” 

“I can’t tell you any details, because I don’t know any yet. Apparently one of the fishers down the lake was attacked by an animal. That’s all I know. The forest is so close, it’s not rare that some wild animals attack humans”, she looked dejected and Alec couldn’t help himself but stared out of the window. The teetops rocked slightly in the wind and even though he enjoyed the sight of the forest earlier on the way to the house it now seems more dark, almost scary. 

“Don’t worry about it”, Maryse must have seen his gaze, because she stepped forward an put a hand on his shoulders. “It’s going to be fine. But I’m sorry that I have to leave you three alone for dinner, I was hoping we could catch up while eating. I wanted your first evening to be perfect”, she looked guilty when she squeezed his shoulder, but he smiled, trying to sooth her. 

“It’s fine, Mom really. We can do it some other time, I’m very tired, so I’m probably going to bed early anyway. Tomorrow is my first day at school, I don’t want to ruin the first expression by falling asleep in class”, he smiled but frowned when both Jace and Izzy rolled their eyes. 

“What?”

“Your such a nerd, buddy. I guess all the teachers are going to love you, because you’re the perfect student. And don’t tell me you ever fall asleep in class. That’s impossible”, Jace nudged his fist against his shoulder in a friendly way, but Alec could tell that even though his brother tried to hide it, there was something bothering him. 

“I’m not a nerd”, Alec defend himself und ducked his head, trying to hide the blush that creeped up his cheek. Maryse and Izzy just laughed at him while Jace just gave him look which screamed Seriously?! 

“I leave you with that. Goodnight”, Maryse waved at them und closed the door behind her while leaving.  
She left silence, not in a comfortable way. Alec inspected the blue bedsheets, clutching the fabric between his hands, before he looked up, only to find both Izzy and Jace staring at him.  
Signing he let go of the fabric and pulled his hands up in the air in resignation. 

“Just ask. What do you want to know?”

“Why did you leave?”, Izzy blurred out in a second and leaned in a little bit closer. Alec frowned.  
“Mom didn’t tell you?”, he asked irritated and swallowed hard on the lump inside his throat. 

“She didn’t tell us anything. She only told us that you’re going to move over tomorrow. She caught us in surprise by that, why didn’t you tell us that you were going to come?”, Jace look disappointed and hurt, even though Alec could tell that he tried to hide it.

“I didn’t know until yesterday either”, he told them quietly und looked down on the sheets again. He had hoped that his sibling knew what their father did, telling them by himself was even harder, than talking about it in general. 

“How’s that?” Jace asked furious, brows furrowed into a deep frown. Alec let out a sign and took in a deep breath. 

“Robert found out”, he hadn’t called his father Dad in years, stopping it even before he move in with him. Robert never was like a father to him, sometimes he more felt like a stranger who to much power over him. 

“Oh Alec-”, Izzy’s eyes widened in shock and her hand went up to cover her mouth. Obviously she did understand immediately what he was talking about, Jace on the other hand sat nothing, just starred at Alec and waited for him to continue. 

“He found out by walking in on me kissing a boy”, he took in a shaky breath and looked down at his hands again. He could here Jace taking in a sharp breath and Alec didn’t dare to look at his brother, scared of what he might find in this gaze. 

“I have never seen him this angry again and he let go his anger on me, of course he did”, he said bitterly and looked sideways, blinking rapidly to stop the tears forming in his eyes. He knew he didn’t have to say more, his sibling knew by own experience how their father was and how he handled such things. 

A loud crack disturbed the silence between them, letting Alec jump and flinch in surprise.  
“What the hell, Jace!”, he blurred out loud, starring shocked at this brother who had grabbed the bedframe with so much strength the wood started to crack above his fingers. He clenched so hard, that his knuckles turned out white and for some seconds Alec thought his brother eyes were much darker, than their usual golden color.  
Jace ignored his scream, his jaw was clenched and Alec could see his jawbones moving when he pressed them against each other. 

“I will kill him. What the fuck is wrong with this bastard”, Jace was so full of anger and hate, his hands slightly trembling in anger as he gripped the wood underneath his fingers again. 

“You will do no such thing”, Izzy said harsh and glared at him warningly. Alec knew his siblings were protective, he was as well, but something in Izzy’s gaze was too intense and too hard to not worry him. Jace returned his sister gaze just as intense and held it for some seconds before tearing his eyes away from her and towards Alec. 

“I’m so glad that you decided to move over. I’m not going to let him hurt you again”, he said, pulling Alec in a tight hug, squeezing so hard that the latter thought he might have problems breathing probably. 

“I’m the older one, no need to protect me, Jace”, Alec patted his brother shoulders while returning the hug. 

“Whoever made that rule was a little shit I might say”

“Don’t curse so much”, laughing Alec hit the back of his head in a gently motion and smiled thankfully at Izzy over Jace shoulder. His sibling always were the ones who could cheer him up, no matter how bad he might feel. When the world looked dark and hopeless before, spending time with them always seemed to brightened it up.  
“I love you guys. And I’m so happy to be back”. Izzy smiled at them lovingly and reached forward to put her arms around them as well.  
“I love those family hugs”, she laughed and buried her head happily in Jace shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter there will be some Malec ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Malec ;-)

Alec stared horrified at the school gate. It was his first day at Idris High, in the middle of the semester. Some people starred at him and whispered while he waited for Jace and Izzy to finally leave the car so they could heed into school. Alec never was a socialized person, he preferred staying by himself and his siblings, but being a new student in the middle of the semester was something he ever wanted to deal with. He didn’t set high hopes into the school, neither the people nor his ability to find some friends. The only thing he was relieved about was that the already knew his siblings so there wouldn’t going to be an awkward situation for him at lunch, when he didn’t know where to sit. 

“It’s going to be fine, Alec. The people here are very nice”, Izzy seemed to noticed his tensed postures, as she stood by this side while swinging her glittery backpack over one of her shoulders. Even thought it was raining again her hair looked perfect. Alec had no idea how she did that because he was pretty sure that his own hair looked like he just got out of bed and he could feel some strands of it clenching wet against his temple. Not that he cared about his appearance much, the more plain and unexciting he looked the better. The last thing he wanted was to catch more attention than he needed. 

“I’m not very good in making friends, Izzy. You know that”, he said, his body still tensed and his hands clenching around the strand of his backpack, trying to stop them from shaking. 

“You already have me and Jace. And Simon and Clary, as well as all the others we told you about. No need to be worried Alec, you will make friends pretty easy. Even though we might give you a makeover. This hoodies are horrible”, she pointed at his plain black sweater and her eyes widened shocked as she catched an eye on a hole in his sleeve. “Magnus is going to go crazy”

“There is nothing wrong with my clothes”, he said a little offended and pulled on the sleeve to hide it in his jacket. “I don’t need a makeover”, he glared at her and throwed a view behind him.   
“You finally ready Jace? I don’t want to be late”, he was nervous and Jace who searched something in the car did not help with his anxious. 

“You have so much to learn, big brother”, Izzy signed dramatically and throwed her hair over her shoulder before walking towards the school entry. Jace finally got out of the car too and muttered something towards Alec that sounded like “Nerd”.

Getting his schedule at the front counter, Izzy showed him the way to his locker and to his first lesson. Biology. Alec could only hope that a least the lessons were going to be good. 

He arrived at the classroom pretty earlier, but he didn’t complained. Introducing himself in front of the whole class was nothing he looked forward to so he was happy when the teacher told him where he could sit down and which topic they were going to talk about in the upcoming lessons. 

Sitting down at the lab table, Alec pulled out his books, notes and pencils and waited until the other students slowly approached the class room. The felt their glances over him and heard the whispering, as he expected. Ducking his head and shrugging his shoulders he just tried to make himself as small as possible and looked down at the table.   
He didn’t look up until the chair besides him was pulled out and someone dropped next to him at his table. He didn’t want to be rude by saying nothing in greeting to his future lab partner, so he lifted his head and froze. Whatever he had expected, this wasn’t it. 

Next to him at the lab table sat a boy. He looked kind of Asian, warm, tanned skin and black hair, spiked up and covered in glitter. The clothes of the boy were loud and colorful and Alec was sure he had never seen so many combinations of colors in one outfit. But he must admit that its suits him perfectly and even though Alec didn’t had much of a fashion sense he could tell that the clothes were well fitted and expensive. The boy turned his head towards him and Alec could catch a look on his eyes. They had the color of amber, a warm gold tone and he immediately felt himself blush when he stared at them a little too long. 

The boy looked at him for a moment, Alec couldn’t read his expression and raised a hand to rub to back of his neck. A nervous habit he had picked up by the time. He opened his mouth to they something, introduce himself or something like that, but before he could say a word the boy turned away from him. Confused Alec felt his stomach clenched together, anxious growing because he didn’t expected this to happen. 

The Asian boy held a hand up to cover his mouth and nose, a hand gripping the edge of the table so hard that the knuckles turned white. Alec ducked his head and glanced at the table, feeling a sting of pain inside his chest as the boy shifted his chair as far away from Alec as possible.   
Trying to stop his hands from trembling he gripped his pencil tightly while writing the date of the day down on the paper, just to do something. Of course such a beautiful person didn’t want to do anything with him, why was he even thinking that Izzy was right and that he could make some friends here. Nobody wanted to be friends with him, that the way it always was like and he asked himself why he was so naive to believe that there would be any difference here in Idris. His lab partner doesn’t even want to know his name. 

That is really a step backwards, he thought bitterly und was slightly relieved when the teacher started the lesson so he had something to distracted himself. Even though it wasn’t really working because apparently the boy next to him was disgusted with him. He didn’t lowered his hand once the whole lesson, his body was so stiffed and tensed that Alec could see the muscles of this biceps working under his tight shirt. 

The bell ring and Alec didn’t had the chance to take a last look at him, before the boy had grappled his books and was gone. Feeling even more miserable then before he slowly made his way to his next lessons, two hours of history before the lunch break. 

He took an empty seat in the middle of the classroom, hoping that he could hide here, not drawing any attention. He didn’t even bother to look up when someone move to sit on the seat beside him, too scared to be rejected by this student again like he was in biology. 

“Hey, you’re new here, aren’t you?”, surprised he looked up and took a look on the girl beside him. Even though he was gay he could tell when a girl was beautiful and this girl was it without any doubts. She had long black hair, like Izzy, but piercing blue eyes which shined friendly at him while she extended a hand to greet him.   
“I’m Aline, nice to meet you”, she looked interested and friendly and Alec returned her smile shy while shaking her hand.   
“Alec” he said und pulled back, rubbing his neck again, not sure what to say. 

“I have never seen you before”, she explained while pulling out her books and placing it before her on the table. 

“I arrived yesterday, moved over from Phoenix to live with my Mom. I thought everybody is going to know who I am, the town is small”, he explained and played nervously with the pencil in this hands. 

“Phoenix? Wow. Not much of a difference from the heat over there to all the rain over here”, she said sarcastically and laughed, her eyes tinkled happily. “And I don’t give anything on rumors, they just impair my mood”. He looked at her surprised, he expected her to be one of the typical girls on high school, always on the hunt for new gossip. Apparently he was wrong and he liked her even more for that. 

“I prefer the rain. The heat is horrible” 

“That’s why you’re so pale. I thought the people in the South were all tanned”

He shrugged his shoulders and felt the tension leave his body at least a little bit. Aline seemed nice and friendly and was a pleasant contrast to his lab partner.   
They held a little small talk until the teacher started the lesson and after that they continued when the bell rang for lunch break. 

Heading to the cafeteria they walked down the table, spotted an empty desk and take their seats on opposites sides. They chatted a little until Aline stopped midsentence, glaring over Alecs shoulder at someone, a shadow crossed her face and she narrowed her eyes, slightly annoyed. 

“I didn’t expected them back at school”, she muttered and poked the fork in her food.   
“Who?”, he asked frowning and turned around to see a group of people entering the school cafeteria. He spotted Izzy and Jace almost immediately, while they confidently made their way into the room. Next to him walked a tiny girl, with red hair and a boy with brown hair and nerdy glasses. Simon and Clary, he thought. Even though he never met them in person his siblings have described them quite detailed. The girl behind them was laughing out loud while holding hands with a grumbly looking boy, who talked to another pale boy with black hair, who looked so annoyed that Alec nearly flinched at the glares he was sending around the other people. 

Izzy looked around searching for someone and when she glanced in his direction he held out his hand and waved a little, not too high, so he wouldn’t get the attention of the others students. Which was totally unnecessary than nearly everybody had looked up when the group had entered. 

“What are you doing?”, Aline hissed and gripped his arm, pulling him down. He pulled away and frowned at her angry tone.   
“This are my siblings. I told you about them”, he told her und waved in an unfocused gesture in their direction.   
“Lightwoods? You never mentioned that”, she uttered and took her tray hectic while standing up.   
“Where are you-“, he tried to asked confused, but she interrupted him und tried to give him a smile, but failed miserably.   
“I gotta go, sorry”, she turned around on her heals and leaved with long steps. 

“Aline-“, he called out, not understanding what was happening, but she was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i'm so sorry for not updating this story. Life has been a bit of a struggle, but hopefully i will be able to post on regular base in the future. I hope you do enjoy the new chapter, even though it's been a while.  
> Thank you!

„Hey, big brother“, Izzy greeted him while sitting down at the table, but Alec saw the way her eyes followed Aline walking outside. She frowned, while her gaze wandered back to him, a smile on her lips, but Alec could tell that it was fake. 

“You made a friend?”, she asked, trying to be friendly, but her tone was a bit too frosty. Alec slumped his shoulders and played with the food on his plate. 

“I thought so, but apparently not”, his head shot up when someone took the seat next to him and patted his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry about that, I got your back, dude. I mean look at you, there will be plenty of people who are going to want to be friends with you. You’re handsome. I mean…I’m not gay or something…I mean I’m obviously dating your sister, I’m totally straight”, the boy with brown hair and glasses smiled at him, before he took in Alecs confused frown, his smile falling out of his face and he held his hands up defensively “I don’t have something against gay people. It’s totally cool, I mean gay people are cool. Magnus likes boys, he’s bi. Bringing boys home sometimes is even cooler than girls, because I really can’t stand their high pitches screams and groans when they…and I shut up right know”, he rambled embarrassed while Jace just rolled his eyes and hit the back of his head not really gentle. 

“You better do that, dork. Nobody wants to know what you think about Magnus dates. Just shut your mouth”, Jace interrupted him, while sitting down at the table. 

“That was rude”, Simon glared at the blonde, but it doesn’t seemed to bother him that much. 

“But Simon is right in one point”, Jace added and rolled his eyes again, when Simon made a fake gasped and stared at him with wide eyes. 

“I’m sorry, can you please repeat that. Loud and clearly”, he turned to Izzy and pointed at Jace “Is that really your brother? Or someone else?” 

She just grinned and patted his arm, reaching out and kissing his cheek lovingly. Alec took in their conversation and the gentle touches they shared and smiled silently at the big smile on this sisters face. 

“What about?” he turned to Jace again and raised an eyebrow in question. 

“You will make other friends. You don’t need Aline”, he pointed, playing with the bottle of water in his hands. A nervous habbit he picked up as a kid, always fiddling with things in his hands when he was uncomfortable or unwell about something. 

“Why? She seemed like a nice girl, very kind and friendly. I like her”, he pointed out and couldn’t help but feeling a little hurt. His siblings knew that he wasn’t the best around other people, always the introvertive kind of child, having problems socializing and talking to strangers. And now when he finally made a friend of his own they didn’t seem to like it. 

“I thought you would be at least a little bit happy for me”, he mumbled under his breath, biting his tongue, but couldn’t help and put his frustration in words. He knew he shouldn’t have said that, especially not in front of the other, but all the relief he felt when he met Aline and had a great talk with her, was gone. The only thing left were his insecurities. 

“Alec, that’s not what that is about”, Izzy tried to explain, put he waved her off with a gesture of his hand. He didn’t want to talk about it, knowing it would bring them nowhere. 

“It’s okay”, he placed his fork down on the table and settled back in his chair, watching the other people who had joined the table. 

The girl who was laughing out loud before as they walked in into the cafeteria showed him a gentle smile and waved a little.  
“Hey, I’m Catharina.”, she pointed to the grumpy boy next to her “Mr. Grumpy here is Ragnor and the boring looking guy over there is Raphael”, she pointed to a guy with a pale face, who was observing the other people in the cafeteria, but looked so bored that Alec wasn’t sure if he was actually paying attention to something happening around him. 

“Nice to meet you”, Alec smiled a little, ducking his head right after, before getting to much attention.  
“I think you already figure out that I’m Clary. And this is Simon”, the red headed girl stretched out her hand for Alec to shook it. “I’m so excited to finally meet you. Jace and Izzy have talked so much about you”, her smile was friendly and honest. 

“Can say the same thing about you”, he replied and returned her smile. 

“So, what do you think about a little welcome party?”, Catharina asked excitingly, only to be joined by Izzy, who clapped her hands in a happy gesture, her smile so big Alec thought it could lighten up the whole room. 

“That’s a wonderful idea, Cat”

Alec pulled a face and ducked his head. He hated parties. It was too loud, too crowdy and always being the unsocialized kid makes it hard to enjoy events where all was about meeting people and talking to them. 

“That’s a terrible idea, I’m out”, he replied, nervously pulling on a loose strand of his hoodie. 

“Absolutely not”, Izzy shook her head harshly, her long black hair bouncing around her shoulders in the movement. “You are so going to go to this party. It’s nothing like the parties you know. I have to text Magnus, he is going to be crazy about it”, she let go a high pinched scream before pulling out her phone and texting someone. 

“Who is Magnus?”, Alec asked confused, he had heard that name before, but hadn’t met him yet. 

“He’s our brother”, Catharina answered, Izzy obviously to distracted by texting said Magnus about the party. “He didn’t feel well, so he left school earlier. You probably are going to meet him tomorrow”, she shrugged her shoulders to point out that she had no idea what was going on. 

Alec nodded absently, before focusing Izzy again, who had finished texting on her phone.  
“I don’t want a party”

“Your bad, because Magnus is all in”, she send him a confident smile “It’s going to be fun, big brother. Loose up a bit” 

Alec gave her an angry glance, slightly hurt that she was going to ignore his wishes. 

“Fine, whatever. I’m going to go to my next class, wouldn’t miss it” he said, gripped the tray with his barely touched food and raised from his chair. 

“It was really nice meeting you all. See you tomorrow, I guess”, he waved awkwardly in the direction of Catharina and the others, before leaving the cafeteria, ignoring Izzys, who called out his name. This day was even more worse than he expected, even though his siblings friends seemed nice, he couldn’t help but feel left aside. He was happy for his sibling, he really was and he wouldn’t even dare to change that or wished instead of him one of them had to stay with their father. But he felt even more lonely than before, when he get to see that they had built them a life over here. A life without him. 

Next class was photography. A class he could choose free by himself and where most of the boys in his age chose something PE related, he had chosen photography. Something he could do all alone, without interacting with too much people. 

Entering the small classroom he realized that he was later than expected, because their was only one free chair left. Not having the choice he made his way over to the table and sit next to the blonde girl. She sent him a friendly smile, but after the experience he had with Aline and his lab partner in biology he didn’t make a move to introduce himself. Being rejected another time that day was something he thought he couldn’t handle.  
But it seems that luck was a least on his side one time this day, because before their could build up minutes of awkward silence the teacher started the class. 

“So this class is going to be a little different than the other classes you took, I think you could say that. You will be working free on your own most of the time, but I want you to team up. Pairs of two it will be and to make things easier for all of us you just take your seat neighbor. And I don’t want to hear any complaining about that.”, the teacher was interrupted by the loud whispers of all the students, who discussed whether it was a good choice of a partner or not. Alec was just questioning himself what he had done wrong in his life to be punished this way. The only thing he wanted was to go through his first day of school without too much interaction with other people. And there he was, another time being forced to interact with people he didn’t even know.  
“Quiet, please. So before you all go crazy about your partner, I want you to listen. The first task is going to be landscape. You and your partner are going to take pictures of different landscapes of the city, try to be as creative as you can, I don’t want to see twenty different pictures of a tree. You’ve got two weeks for that, after this we are going to start with a more difficult task. Now go ahead” 

Taking a deep breath he turned in his seat and tried to put on a friendly smile, but he knew that he failed miserable. But he couldn’t help his insecurities to build up even further after his experiences from the day before. 

“Hey, I’m Helen. You seem like the new kid, already heard about you. Don’t worry I don’t bit, no need to l look like I’m going to jump straight into your face right now”, she laughed and pulled a strand of her blonde, long hair behind her ear. 

“Alec”, he answered, but the sick feeling in this stomach didn’t disappear. 

“Nice to meet you. So I know already some cool place. I thought we could start together first and then maybe take some pictures by ourselves as well so we can collect a few?”, Helene didn’t even gave him much time to answer, but Alec was happy that she at least took the task serious. The last thing he wanted was a partner who thought of this class like an easy way to get some good grades and were Alec was going to do all the work. He had had this kind of partner very often back in Phoenix.  
“So you can come over this afternoon. I’m going to show you some places, you’re free?”, she asked, but Alec felt more like it was some kind of rhetorical question. So he just nodded, unable to say something smart. 

“Maybe my girlfriend is over as well, but I think that’s no problem.”, she gave him a quick look out of the sight of her eye, her friendly smile falling a little. “It isn’t, is it?” 

“You’ve got a girlfriend?”, Alec blurred out, before shutting his mouth, putting a hand to cover it, his eyes went wide by shock. He didn’t said that out loud, did he?  
Helene misinterpreted his shock, her blue eyes went small and angry. “I have. Do you have a problem with that? Are you homophobe, or something like that?”, she asked aggressively, but Alec could tell that there was a lot of self-defense behind her stiff posture. 

“Oh my god, no” he blurred out, rising his hands in the air in a defensive position, his eyes still widened, “I’m so sorry. So sorry….didn’t know what…got into me…I-…its- not…”, he shuddered and his face burned bright red. 

“I’m gay myself”, he shuttered out, not knowing why he was sharing this secret with some stranger girl he only met ten minutes ago. But working with a lesbian girl as a project partner, who thought he was homophobe, wasn’t the smartest way to start his classes at the new school.  
“I was just surprise. Thought that maybe a small town likes this would be more closed about this type of themes” He shrugged his shoulders, trying to control the blush on his cheeks. Helens posture went soft, the friendly smile showed back up and she touched his arm in a gentle gesture, Alec was surprisingly okay with. 

“Sorry, came over some ignorant people in the past, It’s a sensitive topic. But I had never problems here in Idris, to answer your question”, she smiled again, but looked more in her thoughts than before. Alec gave her a small smile, the news took some of his insecurities away, because moving from one homophobic home to another one, was kind of his nightmare.  
“So it’s settled now that you’re not a homophobe”, she winked and pulled out a small piece of paper of her college block, writing down her number.


End file.
